


Christmas Wishes

by flickawhip



Category: Heartbeat (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Jenny surprised Tricia, daily, but this is a new level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wishes

“Jen?”

Tricia can’t help the confused look on her face even as she takes in the endless streamers and tinsel. She had tolerated the surgery being decorated but she hadn’t exactly expected to find her home covered in tinsel and…. Mistletoe. 

Jenny’s smile is clear even as she almost bounces her way to Tricia, her voice soft even as she moves to push the door closed behind Tricia, kissing her even as she does so. Tricia stiffens a little and Jenny smiles as she pulls back slightly, mouthing the words ‘look up’. 

Tricia sighs even as she looks up, then, on realizing that, thanks to her surprise she has been stood under Mistletoe, she smirks a little, pulling Jenny into a second kiss. She might not have expected this, but, knowing she has Jenny to herself, at least for now, is enough. 

She had once wished she knew someone here, someone kind. Finding Jenny had been a blessing and now, well, now she had a chance at real happiness.


End file.
